Vegeta and the Great Funland Adventure
by Jadedbest
Summary: And so starts a new adventure. Come and join Vegeta as he spends the day with everyone's favorite Saiyan princess.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: *blinks*  
  
AN: And so starts another adventure. If you haven't read the rest of the Great Adventure series you might be slightly lost in this prologue so I suggest that you check out Vegeta and the Great Pet Adventure, Vegeta and the Great Dating Adventure, and Vegeta and the Great Shopping Adventure before you start. Well enjoy.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma ground her teeth together and hit the enter key a little harder. "Because I said no, that's why. Now stop asking."  
  
"But Momma you promised!" Bra pouted.  
  
"Momma you promised!" echoed the colorful parrot on the little girl's shoulder.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed on the animal. Maybe she should have let Vegeta kill it. The bird visibly flinched under the look before she returned her eyes to the screen. He wasn't as stupid as he looked. "I know I did, sweetheart, and I'm really sorry to break that promise but there's nothing I can do about it," Bulma said not looking away from the computer, her fingers flying over the keys. "I have to catch up on all the stuff I missed when I skipped out yesterday and took you shopping."  
  
"But it's not nice to break promises," the little girl protested. "You said nobody's ever supposed to break their promises! That's what you said!" she yelled.  
  
"What you said!!" the bird repeated in the same screeching pitch.  
  
Bulma's fingers paused on the keyboard at her daughter's tone. It'd be a cold day in hell before she let any child talk to her like that, princess or no princess. The added background music of Vegeta Jr. only made things worse. Locking her stern blue gaze on the girl, she beckoned her to the desk.  
  
Bra bit her lip nervously. She'd forgotten whom she was speaking to. This wasn't Daddy she was playing with. She could wiggle herself out of almost anything with him; however, screaming at Momma meant trouble. She glanced at the parrot for help, but he quickly flew off her shoulder, choosing to perch himself on a file cabinet near the door. As earlier stated, this bird was no fool. She growled at the traitor before slowly making her way around the large desk to her mother's side. "Yes Momma?" she said meekly, batting long lashes.  
  
"Don't go all sweet and innocent on me now, you little monster. You are getting completely out of control. I don't ever want to hear you use that tone of voice with me, or any other adult, again. Am I understood?" Bulma said sternly. She'd had it with Bra and her temper tantrums. It was time she put a stop to this nonsense.  
  
"Yes Momma," Bra said softly, keeping her eyes lowered. "I'm really sorry I yelled, Momma, but it's just that I've wanted to go to Mr. Cheesy's my whole life and, well, I guess I just forgot that it isn't nice to yell. I'm sorry," she finished with a slight tremble in her voice that would melt a heart of stone.  
  
Bulma knew a snow job when she heard one. After all she'd raised Trunks Briefs. "I strongly doubt you've wanted to go there 'all your life' as you put it, especially since they just opened last week. But you are right about one thing, I don't ever intend to break my promises to you, so I'll make you a deal. Once I'm done with all this work, I will take you to the park. And then tomorrow I'll take you to Mr. Cheesy's. Okay?"  
  
Bra's eyes immediately lit up. "Really Momma?!"  
  
Bulma nodded then pointed a stern finger at the little girl. "But only if you behave yourself."  
  
Bra nodded excitedly. "Of course. I'll be a perfect angel." The almost blinding white smile she added was a nice touch, even Bulma had to admit.  
  
Giving the child a skeptical look she nodded toward the door. "Now get lost, munchkin. I'll come get you in a couple of hours."  
  
Bra smiled excitedly before hurrying toward the office door. Sensing everything was okay now, Vegeta Jr. took the opportunity to try and reclaim his place on his master's shoulder. However, Bra only swatted the animal away.  
  
"Get away from me, you coward. You are undeserving of my father's name. I think I might give you to him for lunch." That said she flounced out of the room.  
  
Bulma would have sworn VJ's eyes almost popped out of his little head before he went flying after her. She shook her head at the two's antics before starting in on the work at hand again.  
  
* * *  
  
No sooner than Bulma had parked the car, her daughter shot out of the backseat and was all ready halfway to the swing set before Bulma even realized she was gone. Sighing, she quickly grabbed her bag and hopped out to catch up with the demi-Saiyan-jin.  
  
She reached the swing set to find her daughter had all ready conned some sweet looking little boy into pushing her on the ride. A slow smirk spread across her face as she thought of the day her daughter would begin to date. She couldn't wait to see the horrified look on Vegeta's face. She honestly felt sorry for the first poor bastard who'd show up at that front door.  
  
Smiling at the thought, she took a seat on the bench near by and began digging through her purse for a capsule. Once she found the one she needed, she popped it open into her lap. Flipping the laptop open, she set back to work. She continued to let her fingers fly over the keys with abandon, her mind swimming as the facts and numbers moved from the screen to her brain. It was the shadow that fell over her screen, which finally broke her concentration.  
  
"All work and no play makes Bulma a very boring girl."  
  
Bulma smiled at the brunette as the other woman took a seat beside her. "Videl! What are you doing here?"  
  
Videl nodded her head toward the swings and Bulma's eyes followed the motion to see the other woman's eight-year-old daughter talking to Bra. "She's been cooped up in the house all day. I thought some fresh air would be good for the both of us," Videl said as she rolled up her sleeves and rested one arm on the back of the bench. "What about you?"  
  
"Bra was on my last damn nerve," Bulma answered on a half chuckle causing Videl to chuckle as well.  
  
"Well I suppose that's as good a reason as any," Videl said with a smile.  
  
Bulma nodded. "The best reason actually. Oh, before I forget, tell Gohan I said happy birthday. It's tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yep. Sure is. The old professor's day has rolled around again," Videl said with the fond smile the thought of her husband always brought on. "He's turn-," she paused and frowned as something caught the corner of her eye. As she looked toward the swings, she almost growled. "PAN SON! You leave that boy alone!"  
  
Pan turned and gave her patented "who me?" expression as if she wasn't standing over the little red head boy, the same little boy who'd just been pushing Bra, Bulma noticed, with her fists balled up, ready to attack. "But Mom he-"  
  
"No buts! Help him up and apologize! Now!" Bulma raised a brow. She was quite impressed at Videl's skill. Handling these demi-Saiyans was not an easy task, and yet Videl had obviously taken to it like a pro.  
  
Pan, obviously not pleased, stepped back from the boy and let him stand. She mumbled something that actually made the boy pale then walked off toward the slide, Bra tagging along behind her.  
  
Videl shook her head as she watched the girl. "This is exactly why I can't get a sitter," she muttered.  
  
"Oh?" Bulma questioned.  
  
Videl sighed. "Yeah. I had this whole day planned for Gohan and I to celebrate his birthday, but the sitter called me this morning and said she can't keep Pan. Her grandfather died so she's going out of town. I've tried all the other sitters we've had in the past, but none of them want the job again. I just don't know what to do with her. She's getting completely out of control."  
  
Bulma nodded. "I know what you mean. If it weren't for my parents, I don't know how I would have ever gotten a break from Trunks or Bra." She sighed as she watched her daughter slide down the bright red plastic. "I also know what you mean about the out of control thing too. Bra is starting to drive me up the wall with all her tantrums. I think ChiChi had the right idea. I'm going back to good old fashion spankings with her. I'm going to encourage Vegeta and Trunks to do the same when they see her acting out."  
  
Videl grunted. "Good luck. I can't even get Gohan to yell at Pan much less discipline her. Something I can thank ChiChi for. He doesn't want to drive Pan nuts like his mom did him," she sighed, her eyes on the little girls as well. "Plus she's stronger than me, has been for years. I don't think spanking will help."  
  
"Well Bra is her father's child. Even if it doesn't hurt, the simple humiliation of being taking over the knee will be a good enough deterrent. Her pride couldn't suffer much more."  
  
Videl couldn't help a chuckle at the too true statement. "Good point."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Yep. Now for your baby-sitting problem, I do believe I can fix that."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. I'm taking Bra to Mr. Cheesy's tomorrow. I'm thinking maybe the carnival as well if she behaves herself. We'll make a whole day of it probably. I don't see any reason why Pan can't come along."  
  
Light flickered in her blue eyes before Videl frowned slightly. "Now Bulma, I didn't tell you that so you'd feel obligated to offer to watch her."  
  
Bulma raised one finely arched brow. "Have you ever known me to offer something because I felt 'obligated' to?"  
  
Videl's smile returned. "No, I guess not. But only if you're sure-"  
  
"Of course I'm sure," Bulma interrupted with a dismissive wave of her hand. "The girls rarely get to spend time together lately and they both seem to enjoy each other's company. Besides, us Saiyan moms have to stick together right?"  
  
Videl nodded. "Right. Thanks Bulma. I reall-"  
  
"Mom."  
  
Both women turned to find their daughters standing before them. "I was talking, Pan," Videl informed the girl.  
  
"Sorry," Pan muttered.  
  
"It's all right. Now what do you want?"  
  
"We're hungry," Pan explained.  
  
"Yeah, we're starving!" Bra chimed in.  
  
Highly doubting either girl was "starving," both mothers rolled their eyes as they stood.  
  
"I think there's a Burger King near by," Videl commented.  
  
Bulma shook her head as she capsulated her laptop. "With the settlement they got out of me from Vegeta's last trip there I think I've given Booger King as much money as I'll give them for a while. How about McDonalds instead?"  
  
Videl laughed as she nodded. "All right. What are you going to do once Vegeta blows up every eatery in town?"  
  
"Stay home," was her simple answer, getting another laugh from her adult companion. "Come on. We'll bang out the details for tomorrow over a couple of cheeseburgers," she said as they headed for their cars.  
  
* * *  
  
Hm....what evilness can I get Vegeta into with this little situation? *grins* Well, you know me......... ^_~ Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Who? Me?

AN: So four years isn't too long to wait for an update on a story is it? Sorry about that. Well, I hope you guys enjoy.

--------------------------

Insistent...

Aggravating...

Motive for homicide...

All ways to describe the continuous shrieking coming from the nightstand. Growling, he buried his head beneath his pillow. Among the plethora of things he did not understand about the woman snoring on the other side of the bed, one thing stuck out most at the moment. If she was such a genius, why couldn't she find a quieter way to wake herself without disturbing him? For crying out loud, with all the extra training he puts in just to protect her, with very little personal gain, the least she could do is rise silently in the morning without bothering him. All he asked for was the respect he was owed. Was that so much to ask?

And through this whole mental pity party the alarm continued to buzz. Now normally by this time, his bed companion would have rolled her semi-conscious, blue-haired ass out of bed and stopped the evil contraption from sounding. Why she wasn't moving, he didn't know but what he did know was he wanted the beeping to stop now. Due to the zero tolerance regulation, strictly enforced by the very woman beside him, on the use of energy balls inside, which he, the boy, and the girl were all required to adhere to, he couldn't simply blow up the offending object. Which left one of two possible options: get up himself or wake his mate.

Lifting the pillow under his head, he used it to hit his woman. When a groan came from her moments later he frowned. It wasn't the groan of a woman fighting to stay in bed a few moments longer but instead that of something much worse.

Turning over so he could see her back facing him, he turned her on her back to see her face. The repulsive sight that greeted him he never thought he'd see on such a beautiful face. Crust and mucus build up had her eyes almost sealed shut. Her mouth was slightly open as her only air passage telling him there was more mucus build up that he really did not want to know about. Dried drool marred one part of her face and a quick touch to her forehead spoke of fever.

His hand on her head caused her to stir and as she forced her lids up in spite of the crust barriers, she tried to speak to him words that came out as a hacking cough instead. Frowning in disgust, he pulled back from her. Just great! Exactly what he needed; a sick woman. What a perfect start to what was sure to be a stellar day.

Reaching across her to the night stand beside her, he hit the off button on the still screeching alarm before scowling down at her. She took that opportunity to sneeze on him. Wiping the illness infected spittle off his face, his eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with you?"

Releasing three "cute" little sneezes, Bulma tried to speak but gave up when a cough choked her and simply shrugged. "Tissue," she muttered when the coughs subsided.

Sighing heavily, Vegeta pushed the blankets aside and did the one thing he did not want to do, he got up. Silently brooding all the way to the bathroom and back, he forced the tissue box toward her.

Having propped herself up, Bulma took the offering and blew her nose with loud fanfare. Scrunching up his nose in disgust, he watched as he stood beside the bed, waiting for her next weepy, whiny command.

She sniffled several moments before looking up at him with crust ladened eyes. "I don't feel so good," she whimpered, which was immediately followed by a cough.

"Well you most certainly look like shit so I guess not," he said in disgust, those layers and layers of sensitivity he is so well known for shining bright after that compassionate compliment.

Clearing her throat after the hacking cough, she reached out to touch his hand. "Medicine. Guest bathroom. Please," she stuttered around the mucus in her throat.

Sighing heavily, he turned and left the bedroom, making his way down the hall. All he wanted was to sleep in for once in his life. Now he'd have to spend the rest of the day tending to a whiny female. Opening the cabinet, he browsed over the choices and decided on a cold and flu brand. Turning back to the door , he paused just inside the entranceway as a humming little person crossed his path.

"Morning Papa," she said in a sing-song voice as she continued on her way.

"What are you doing up?" he wanted to know.

"I have to get me some breakfast. I have a big day planned today. I need my energy," she explained to him as she reached the stairs and began skipping down them.

His brow lifted slightly before shaking his head at the seven-year-old and going into his bedroom. He wasn't even going to contemplate what evilness she needed energy for. Handing the bottle over to Bulma as he stopped by the bed, he watched her open it then fill the little cup with the syrupy red liquid and swallowed it. After she made a face at the taste, she sat back against the headboard and closed her eyes.

"I feel awful," she muttered softly.

Vegeta frowned deeply. Bulma rarely got sick but when she did he had to admit to himself at least it worried him greatly. The frailty of her little human body was something that always nagged at the back of his mind.

Bulma opened one eye to catch the scowl on his face and gave a little smile. "I probably just have a virus. I'm not dying."

His facial features did not change but he did nod his head slightly in acknowledgment of her statement. Closing her eyes again, Bulma swallowed against her aching throat. "However, I won't be able to run my ship as tight as I normally do so I need your help." She finished to clear her throat of the crud that speaking such a long sentence had caused.

Vegeta's nose wrinkled at the thought of adding more to his day. He was a very busy man after all. I mean he had training and eating and ...uh...training and ...well just know he was a very busy man. "What kind of help?"

Bulma reached for the tissue box beside the bed and began wiping at her nose. "First, I need you to wake up Trunks for work. Tell him if he's late again I'll strangle him when I have the energy." She paused to blow her nose loudly before continuing. "Then I need you to see to Bra until Mom finishes her shopping and returns from town. That's all I ask," she said, setting aside one snot wod and reaching for another tissue.

Thoughtful for a few moments, Vegeta nodded. He could deal with that. Didn't sound too bad at all. Glancing over her one last time, he left the room and headed down the hall, grimacing slightly as the sound of her blowing her brains out followed him.

Two doors down he made a right into the pigsty known as Trunks's room. Vegeta stopped near the bed and shook his head at the loudly snoring specimen before him. Laying face down, spread-eagled, ass slightly tooted in the air, the young heir had the Capsule Corporation emblem across the butt of his tan boxers. A fine act of marketing CC's PR rep. might say.

"A father's finest moment," Vegeta muttered, frowning over his 'beloved' child. With the depth of powerful emotions of love flowing through his veins at the moment, Vegeta decided he had no choice but the manifest these feelings physically so his son would finally understand his love for him. Basically, he slapped the boy across the ass.

Big blue, bloodshot eyes flew open, as Trunks sat up. "Who?... Huh?... What happened?" Poor dear is so lost and confused.

"Time for work. Your mother is sick and not in the mood for your shit. Now get up," Vegeta ordered.

In retrospect, Vegeta would have to say the boy blinked three times. Yeah, three's about right. Three lost confused blinks.

"Oh," he finally said.

Vegeta shook his head sadly at him. "Get dressed," he said as he turned and headed out the room.

And in this great moment, Trunks was left with a decision. Be a responsible young adult and get up to dress or lay back down and sleep off his hangover. With firm determination, Trunks decided to get up and do the right thing. Too bad he came to this decision after he'd laid back down, closed his eyes, and began snoring again. At least his intentions were good.

Vegeta made his way downstairs to the kitchen and paused in the doorway to watch his daughter. Levitating up the length of the refrigerator, she replaced the cereal box and then lowered herself to the ground and made her way to the table. Vegeta gave a small smile. Now this was a child to make a father proud. His opinion changed as he walked over to the table where the independent child now sat. He growled softly at the milk and cereal spill that she seemed oblivious to as she watched the portable TV set she'd placed in the middle of the table. And to think he'd been enjoying fatherly pride up until this point. Obviously he had jumped the gun on that one.

"Hello again, Papa," she said not even looking at him as she munched on her breakfast.

Vegeta frowned at her a moment then just sighed and picked up the milk carton and put it back in the fridge. "Why must you make such a mess?"

The child only shrugged and continued watching the animation before her. After cleaning the spills, he took a seat next to her, as if preparing for peace talks with a hostile enemy.

"Now listen here. I am your caretaker until your grandmother returns home to baby-sit you. So stay out of trouble until that time, you understand?" He stood then, turning his back to her. "I'll be outside near the gravity room if you have lost massive amounts of blood. Otherwise, do not bother me."

"Don't worry, Papa," Bra spoke, her eyes still on the brainwash machine. "I won't need you. Momma's taking me out for the day soon." The sentence was followed by more crunching.

Vegeta paused to look at her. Had she heard nothing he'd just said? "Look girl, your mother is sick. Therefore you are not going on any-" Stopping mid-sentence, he frowned and turned toward the sound from the ringing doorbell.

Pushing her chair back, Bra hopped up and made a sprint toward the door. "That must be Panny-chan," she chirped as she made her way out the kitchen.

Looking toward the mess she left behind, he was actually momentarily tempted to clean it up then he remembered that's what Bulma's mother was for, as he turned and headed after his daughter.

"-very pretty, Bra," he heard a familiar voice say as he entered the living room.

"Thank you, Videl," his daughter said sweetly as she spun to show off her outfit.

"You're very welcome," Videl chuckled, looking up at Vegeta. "Hi Vegeta."

A simple nod was all he gave as he rested his shoulder against the living room door frame.

Clearing her throat nervously, Videl turned her attention back to her daughter. Funny how after all these years this man still made her uncomfortable. "Well be good, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow."

This seemed to quip Vegeta's otherwise non-interest in the mother-daughter good-bye. "Tomorrow? You're leaving her here?"

Videl looked up, her surprise evident. "I, well, yeah. I mean, Bulma was baby-sitting for me today."

"Well she's sick so you'll have to take the child and be on your way," he told her curtly.

"Oh my. Is she okay?" Videl asked with obvious concern.

"She'll live, however, she's not available for brat-sitting."

"Oh," Videl said obviously disappointed. "Well, I guess we'll go then Pan. I hope Bulma feels-"

"No, no, no," Bra spoke up. "Videl please let Pan stay. We have a big important day today."

Videl squatted to be on the child's eye level. "I would sweetheart but your mother is sick so there's no one to watch you guys. I'm sorry, Bra."

"But, but, but," Bra stammered in the normal child response to adult logic. "Papa's here!" she finally came up with.

Videl gave her a skeptical look. "I don't think that's an option-"

Bra was not to be pacified, however. "And Trunks! Trunks is here! You've let Panny stay with Trunks before."

"Your brother is going to work," Vegeta spoke, knowing only an adult double-team would be able to wear the child down.

What he didn't anticipate was her ally. "Well, what about Mrs. Briefs?" Pan inserted.

"Yeah! You said grandma was watching me anyway, Papa, so she can watch Panny too," Bra backed up.

Vegeta frowned a little at being out talked by an eight year old and a seven year old but then shrugged. At least it wasn't him being tortured by them for the day.

Videl, however, did not seem as sure. "I don't know. I hate to just dump Pan off on Mrs. Briefs without asking her."

"She won't mind. She loves Pan and says she can stay anytime she wants. Didn't she Panny?" Bra continued.

Videl continued to frown as she received a solemn nod from her child. "I- well-"

"Pleazzzeeee Videl?" Bra begged.

"Pleazzzeeee Momma?" Pan added.

Videl looked between the two sweet faces and sighed. "Well, I really hate to leave you without asking but I really don't want to cancel our plans either." Biting her lip, she looked toward Vegeta. "What do you think?" she asked the other parent.

Vegeta only shrugged. "She tends to like watching them. Do not ask me why."

Videl finally sighed and turned her attention back to her daughter. "You swear you'll be good?"

With the girl's enthusiastic nod, she sighed in relief. After checking her watch, she kissed the her daughter's cheek. "Later kiddo. Bye Bra. Bye Vegeta," she said as she turned and headed out to her car.

"Bye Videl!!" Bra chirped before grabbing Pan's hand and half dragging her to the stairs. "Comeonletsputyourbaginmyroom," she rushed. Pan could only blink at the "word" as she was pulled away.

Shaking his head, Vegeta walked over to close the front door. "On second thought," he murmured as he decided to leave it as is. Maybe that rat of a parrot was flying free and might accidentally fly out and not be able to find his way home. Grinning at the thought, he turned to the kitchen.

Forty-five minutes later, he emerged after a quick breakfast and headed upstairs, telling himself it was to change, but really to check on the little woman. Nobody tell him we know the truth.

He wasn't even to the room when his ears were assaulted by, "But Momma you promised!"

Frowning, he paused beside the door to listen.

"I know sweetheart but Momma feels awful so we're going to have to put it off until another day."

Knowing his daughter to a tee, he could see her lip starting to quiver at that moment. The child's next words were spoken softly.

"But you promised not to break your promises to me. You promised."

Vegeta's frown deepened at the heavy sigh and rustling of sheets that followed Bra's words.

"Fine, Bra, fine," Bulma was saying. "I'll take you, okay? But we can't stay long-"

Ire raised, Vegeta rounded the corner and entered the room. "Well, you are right about one thing. You won't be staying long because you are not going anywhere."

Both surprised blue-haired females turned to him at his entrance.

"But Papa-"

Holding up his hand before she could finish, he motioned to the door. "You're not going anywhere today so return to your room to entertain your friend."

With his voice leaving no room for argument, Bra huffed at the loss of so close a victory. Giving her father the deadliest glare a seven year old could muster, she marched out of the room.

Bulma shook her head at the two before once again attempting to get her aching body out of the bed. With both legs finally over the edge of the bed, she paused a few moments to give another try at hacking up a lung again. Nope, didn't work that time either. Close but no cigar.

Watching her, Vegeta decided to be kind and save her the trouble she was so obviously going through. "You might as well lay down. You're not leaving this room."

Currently wiping away snot from her nose with a piece of tissue, Bulma paused to take in a deep breathe through her momentarily, and temporarily, cleared nasal passages. "I made her a promise Vegeta," she stated.

"Tough," was his response. "Time the child learned about disappointment."

"I'm not going to be one of those mothers that makes promises she doesn't keep," she murmured as she rubbed her temple.

Perhaps she did not hear what he said. Guess he needed to repeat it. "You are not leaving this bedroom."

"I don't have the energy to argue with you," Bulma sighed. "Bra and Pan will have the day I promised them whether you approve or not." As she spoke, she attempted to stand only to have to return to the bed's support as she grew dizzy.

Growling his frustration, he changed strategies. "Fine. Send them with Trunks."

Preparing herself for another try at this standing thing, she shook her head. "No. He's slipped out on work too many times this summer. If he's ever going to take over the company he needs to learn respons-" she paused for a coughing fit.

"All right, then. Your mother will take them," Vegeta suggested.

Making a sound close to a snort, Bulma wiped at her nose again. "Mom couldn't even keep up with herself in an amusement park let alone two unnaturally strong and willful little girls."

Seeing his options dwindling, Vegeta made one last tempt before the inevitable. "What about Krillin's child, I forget her name, the little blond? She baby-sits often. Call her."

"No. It's too short of notice." She was all ready attempting to stand again.

Watching her grip the bedpost, Vegeta sighed and made a ground breaking decision. Walking over to her, he forced her back into a sitting position with a hand on her shoulder. When she glared up at him, he sighed. "I shall take them."

Blinking several times in confusion, Bulma was sure she must be delirious. "Excuse me?"

Shaking his head at what a pathetic creature he was becoming, Vegeta began the death march over to his closet to dress. "You heard me," he mumbled.

Blinking blondly several more times, Bulma finally began massaging her temples. Climbing back beneath the covers, she decided that Vegeta was right. If she was at this level of hallucination she really did need to stay in bed.

She laid there with her arm over her eyes until she heard him emerge from his closet and make his way to the door.

"You better still be in that bed when I return," he mumbled as he exited.

Realizing that he'd really and truly had volunteered for this next great adventure with their child, she reached for the telephone. Time to call a doctor.

-------------------------------------

Did Vegeta just do what I think he did?! I think HE might actually be the sick one. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
